a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tip protector for an instrument such as an endoscope or borescope, to an assembly comprising a tip protector and an endoscope or borescope, and to a blank for use in the construction of a tip protector.
b. Related Art
An endoscope or borescope is used to image cavities or other interior spaces that are not easily accessible and where direct observation of the space is not possible.
An endoscope or other similar elongate optical probe comprises an elongate insertion shaft having a distal tip. An objective lens is provided at the distal tip and an optical transmission system is provided within the shaft of the endoscope to transmit images from the tip to a user of the device. Typically the optical transmission system will include optical fibres and/or lens assemblies.
The shaft and tip are typically also configured to enable illumination of the area around the tip of the endoscope, and to allow other instruments to extend through the shaft and from the tip, for example biopsy forceps in the case of some medical endoscopes. Accordingly the tip of an endoscope can be very complex, very delicate and, therefore, relatively expensive.
It is thought that for every endoscope being used in a hospital setting, at least half may be unavailable for use due to repair. Damaged endoscopes can be expensive to repair, can disrupt a facility's capacity to provide endoscopy services, and can potentially compromise patient safety. Furthermore, it is believed that approximately 70% of endoscope damage may be attributed to improper handling.
During cleaning and storage of the endoscope or borescope, and additionally during sterilisation of medical endoscopes it is, therefore, desirable to protect the tip as much as possible from damage. A number of prior art devices are known, especially for use in medical applications, however, each of these devices has disadvantages.
A first device comprises a generally cylindrical body made of sponge or soft foam and having a central opening for receiving the tip of the endoscope. The device, therefore, provides cushioning around the tip but the foam is also potentially capable of absorbing moisture from the tip. This absorption of moisture can cause the sponge or foam to harbour microorganisms that may contaminate the endoscope.
A second device comprises an expandable plastic mesh sleeve that is configured to fit over the tip of the endoscope. The configuration of the mesh sleeve provides a degree of resilience protecting the tip from knocks. The mesh sleeve, however, can be difficult to put on and remove from the tip of the endoscope, which may lead to damage to the tip. Furthermore, the mesh sleeve contacts the endoscope tip over a relatively large area hindering the drying and aeration of the endoscope tip during cleaning and storage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tip protector device that overcomes at least some of the disadvantages of prior art devices.